


非典型婚姻（一）

by baiye



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 罗米abo，罗a米b，先婚后爱小故事。阅读注意事项，ooc傻白甜，狗血私货很多，一切都是为了满足xp写的剧情设定，不用当真。
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	非典型婚姻（一）

1.

今晚想吃什么？

快下班时，米达麦亚收到罗严塔尔发过来的短信，急急忙忙收拾有些凌乱的桌面。他刚检查完这个月的报表，安排好下个月的工作任务。正准备舒展身子放松下疲惫的身心，就收到了挚友踩点发过来的信息。

不和往常一样去喝酒吗？

不了，今天想早点回家。

信息回复很快，米达麦亚脸有些发热，他盯着屏幕上回家的字眼足足有两分钟，直到屏幕因长时间不触碰自动变暗。他赶忙回复了好，抬手时看到自己右手无名指上银色的戒指。这是半个月前，在亲朋好友的祝福声中，罗严塔尔亲手给他戴上的。没错，他们结婚了。越过了恋爱纠葛情感磨合等环节，从下班一起喝一杯的挚友，一跃成为共度一生的伴侣。

其实也不能怪米达麦亚不习惯，自打十五岁性别诊断确认为Beta以后，在他接下来十多个年头的人生中，从没有想过自己的伴侣会是Alpha或是Omega。加之他一直忙于事业，更是因快狠准作风在领域里以“疾风之狼”著称，没来得及考量私生活，不知不觉到了三十出头的年纪。原本以为自己会在某时某刻遇上一个愿意托付一生的Beta伴侣，在恋爱问题上毫无头绪的疾风之狼决定把一切甩给缘分这种奇迹。没想单身生活一直持续到两个月前，双亲从乡下赶来家里小住，告诉他匹配系统给他选了个Alpha丈夫，相亲会就安排在第二天。

当时米达麦亚想的是见了面跟对方吵一架甚至打一场，说明这匹配系统真的扯淡，但在看到金银妖瞳的挚友坐到对面时，准备好的各种说辞一下都被抛到脑后。奥丁大神啊，您给我开了个什么玩笑？他想。

按照罗严塔尔的说法，他们那个上司多次旁侧敲击让名花终结者赶紧找个人安定下来，不要影响公司名声。米达麦亚想了想他们那和丈夫正新婚甜蜜的金发上司，两人每天全然不顾其他人的视线，在办公室散发粉色光芒。也许是因为太幸福，居然也忍不住八卦起了单身下属？想到这儿，不仅是对上司热衷八卦程度汗颜，更多的还有对挚友居然轻而易举同意了提议的惊讶。如果能把这场“约会”变成如常的酒会，那就再好不过了，米达麦亚热情地提议，反正我俩都是做做模样。

结果那场尴尬的“相亲会”最后也没变成米达麦亚希望的酒会，原因则是悠然响起的小提琴声。原本在地点选择上，在约会方面经验丰富的相亲对象将地点选在了颇有格调的餐厅。而米达麦亚则图方便，选择了离公司近的餐馆，从没想到相亲对象就在自己眼皮底下这种尴尬。折中后自然得到附近远近闻名的小餐厅，但我可没听说过这里有什么烛光晚餐和乐曲演奏啊，罗严塔尔这家伙是把对情人的路数用到“相亲”对象头上吗，这不完全没打算认真？

恋爱经历屈指可数的疾风之狼看不懂挚友在想什么，尽管他们已经相识并当了接近十年的好友，罗严塔尔的心思依旧让他捉摸不透。当天他们依旧喝着酒，只是话题的对象从别人转移到自己身上，平淡得仿佛只是唠嗑家常。但既然被双亲给予了厚望，尽管对象是对婚姻毫无概念的挚友，借着酒精壮胆，米达麦亚还是主动提出了疑问，为什么会匹配到我？虽然对AO之类的生理匹配并没有多大概念，但根据从前看过的例子，系统大多数会将AO匹配为伴侣。罗严塔尔显然是个很优秀的Alpha，无论是他惊世的容貌、上代留存的财富或是公认的业务能力，哪怕名花终结者名声在外，追求他的Omega都也能绕半个产业区半圈。实在想不通，为什么会选中我？

而他的挚友，当时还未确定会成为他丈夫的男人，只是拨开了他遮住一边眼睛的长刘海。用他那双漂亮的、异色的瞳孔直视米达麦亚，轻声答道他不过是把选择权捡了起来。哦，对，选择权，作为本次约会被选择的一方，米达麦亚完全忘了这种存在。现代社会的匹配系统并非强制措施，它给适龄未婚人士提供匹配率作为参考选项，包括对方的性别，年龄和职业等相关信息，而想要结婚又苦于缺乏对象的单身人士则可以根据自己的喜好从中选择。意思是，他从无数的匹配选项中选了我？

这可真是一个意外甜蜜的开始，我怎么不知道什么时候入了名花终结者的眼？他有些戏谑地发问，显然他的疑虑在那刻依旧没有消除。但很快这些问题就化作烟云了，理由是金银妖瞳有些尴尬地笑了笑，说到他原本只是想应付应付，就从忠心老管家备选的一大摞档案里头随手点了一个，也没看对方是谁便拜托管家安排简单的会面。老实说，我也没有想到对象居然会是你，罗严塔尔用一贯的优雅掩饰一闪而过的尴尬，我应该提前了解一下的，用对往常情人的方式对待疾风之狼，可以说是怠慢了。

缘分这东西便是如此神奇又有趣，当时米达麦亚觉得自己应该生气，但又惊叹于这堪比彗星撞地球的概率。两个全然无心的人被意外地安排在一起，这倒让笃信缘分论的自己无话可说，于是也欣然接受了这个说法，全然忽略了在挚友话语里头潜藏的可能性信息。当然，他们在人工营造的浪漫气息之下约会的事情被“偶然”路过的同事缪拉看到，第二天当即成为同事们茶余饭后八卦的主题内容，很快被上司撮合着尽快结婚这些事，米达麦亚是一点也不想回忆。

真正让他们做结婚决定的反而是来自父母亲的期待。虽然说出身富贵，罗严塔尔的双亲早早离世，而因为一些不可明说的理由，和亲戚的关系也不好，家里全由些忠诚的管家在打理，可以说是孑然一身了。于是见父母这种大事就全然落到米达麦亚这边身上，一开始双亲对这个拥有绝世美貌的男性Alpha有些顾虑，虽然他们的孩子年轻且事业有成，本质上这对质朴的夫妻还是希望儿子能够和一个更为普通的对象过平常的日子，但罗严塔尔确实是个优秀的Alpha，况且还有系统匹配的可行性在。

在了解到原来两人已经当了接近十年的挚友之后，蜂蜜色头发青年的双亲则展现了极大的热情。老米达麦亚夫人更是暗地里拉着儿子埋汰，怎么不早点说还有这种情况。结果不言而喻，在短暂的家庭视察之后，他的父母已经基本上认定了这个美貌的儿婿，开始喜气洋洋地规划结婚事宜了。然后他们花了一个多月的时间来挑选结婚用品，期间米达麦亚不止一次想询问罗严塔尔关于结婚这事的看法，但每次都被各种突如其来的事由打断。也许当时的他自己也没有发现，他是恐惧挚友反悔的。

时间拨回到现在时，米达麦亚从电梯间里走出来，罗严塔尔已经在等他了。他正靠着他们不久前购置的车，双手随意地插在裤袋里头，正仰头不知在想些什么。这时候几个看上去不过二十左右的年轻人朝他搭话，不知他们说了什么，年轻人脸颊上染了些微妙的红晕。“在这里招蜂引蝶可不好吧，名花终结者大人。”米达麦亚大方地走上前，不经意间展示了他右手无名指上的戒指，抱歉啊这家伙名草有主了，他这么昭告着。

2.

送走了几个问路的年轻人，罗严塔尔看上去心情很好，在米达麦亚跳上车前，他借着身高腿长的优势先一步挡在了车门面前。“刚才您这么帅气，我能向丈夫讨要一个等待的见面吻吗？”厚颜无耻，这可是在光天化日，公司楼下，您想成为下周同事们最新的八卦素材吗，米达麦亚仰头瞪他。很遗憾收效甚微，他Alpha丈夫修长的手臂已经环上腰肢，无法，他只能稍微踮起脚尖。

米达麦亚红着脸坐上副驾驶位，扭头假装闭目养神，心安理得地享受丈夫日常的接送服务。这台新车是他们结婚新添的，当时他们还为这事小吵了一番，最后折中选择了融合两人关注点的一款。他的父母认为夫妻生活刚开始总会有些磨合，小事小摩擦并不是坏事，但没想到结婚第二天围绕上下班接送的话题他们又小闹了一番。

米达麦亚原本担心罗严塔尔会排斥这样安定的婚姻生活，可没想到一开始同住，最先感觉到不适的却是自己。起因是这个平日里秉承婚姻即是悲剧的挚友居然意外地爱好亲密，除了日间夜晚从不缺席的早安吻和晚安吻，频繁的床事暂且不提，分明在一个公司上班，出门前也一定要讨一个拥抱亲吻，这直接导致他俩婚后从提前上班变成踩点打卡。所以当罗严塔尔提出下班由他接送回家时，米达麦亚就担心总会演变成刚才那种情况。

“都说了不要在楼下接吻啊，被看到又要被当成新素材了。”想到上司那个八卦爱好者，工作上凌厉的疾风之狼也不禁有些头疼。而始作俑者丝毫没有要抱歉的意思，罗严塔尔把车窗关上，随意地打开车载空调，气流循环之间米达麦亚闻到了一股陌生的味道。“你换了新的空气清新剂吗？罗严塔尔。”细嗅着空气中好闻香甜的气味，像是某种花香，可惜对这方面欠缺知识的他并说不出花的名字，“还挺好闻的，以后还买这个吧。”

“这恐怕有点困难，我亲爱的丈夫，这可是仅有每个月就一两天的专属气味。”罗严塔尔勾起嘴角，用他那种慢悠悠的语调吞吐话语。绕是对这方面缺乏知识的米达麦亚也很快理解自己误会了什么，身为Beta，日常他闻不到AO身上散发出来的信息素的气味。哪怕是被各类艳情小说描述为能勾引起人最野性欲望的那种味道，也就是在Alpha易感期或Omega发情期散发的气味，在他闻来也更像是味道各异的空气清新剂。比较幸运的是，他喜欢自己丈夫身上散发的这种味道，这是否正证明了系统的匹配相当完美呢？

但是，易感期，Alpha丈夫的易感期，难怪他今天想要早点回家。理解了这点的蜜发Beta红了脸，他稍微降低了车窗的高度，让外头的空气涌进，冲散一点车内专属于这个人特别的气味。真糟糕，我可还没做好心理准备要承受传说中的特殊时期呀。

但是，不管他是否做足了心理准备，该来的总是会如期而至。他们刚踏进家门，走在后头的罗严塔尔顺手把门带上，米达麦亚只听到身后自动上锁门发出“咔哒”的声响。他还没来得及说点什么掩饰紧张，突然间一阵天旋地转，他整个人被扑倒在客厅那张大得过分的沙发上。

“别……唔”他的推拒话语还没来得及出口，就被严严实实地堵在了唇齿相缠之间。罗严塔尔，他的Alpha丈夫，正用力地、像是要把他拆吃入腹那样亲吻他。方才在车内闻到的那种好闻的花香味更加浓烈了，占满了他的整个鼻腔，正在强势地剥夺他的呼吸。米达麦亚双手用力推着身上人的胸膛，求饶爱人至少放过自己可怜的西装衬衫，也许是嫌弃扣得过于严实的纽扣，这个白色衬衫已经快成为他丈夫粗暴撕扯下的牺牲品了。

可怜的衬衫还是没能逃避被扯到崩开纽扣的命运，那双好看的手就直接贴在了米达麦亚胸口的皮肤上。激吻还没有结束，他稍厚的嘴唇已经在用力的啃咬下破皮，冒出一丝甜腻的血腥味。与此同时他的胸口也好不到哪里去，结婚以来都是温柔相待的丈夫此时尽情宣泄着Alpha血液里头的暴力因子，用力揉捏胸前两颗粉色的突起，让它们不自然地发红肿胀起来。米达麦亚只能拼命地用自己的双腿抵抗这种行为，可惜他的丈夫那长的过分的双腿完全压制住他的，他只能被迫深陷进沙发里。

等到米达麦亚觉得自己就快要窒息的时候，罗严塔尔总算舍得放开了他的嘴唇。屋内没有开灯，薄窗帘透出来红色的夕阳，他躺在沙发上剧烈地喘息着，让空气填满自己的肺部后又吐出。而他的丈夫居高临下地看着他，那双蓝色黑色的金银妖瞳闪烁着，那种本能的占有欲正支配这双眼睛。米达麦亚不由得想到了某种猛禽，那种从高空俯冲下来撕咬猎物的生物，而他疾风之狼可不甘心当一个任人鱼肉的小狼崽。

“您这是要搞婚内强奸吗，我亲爱的丈夫？按照我们婚前的协定，我完全可以告发您这种行为。”顺过气来，米达麦亚开始为自己讨价还价了，毕竟第一次体验Alpha的易感期，他的丈夫可不是省油的灯，深知无法逃避的娇小Beta决定换个思路表达自己的抗议。“我可是Beta啊，受不来这么玩。”

“这点你尽管放心，我从不做强奸这种没品味的事情，但是，您也应该履行丈夫的责任，我亲爱的渥佛根。”方才激烈地将人折腾了一顿，把思念了一整天的身体好好地抱在怀里以近乎蹂躏的方式确认后，罗严塔尔也冷静了些。他撑起身子看才升级为伴侣半个月的挚友，“那么回答呢？”

若是在以前，米达麦亚可能就要上手给这张嚣张的脸来上一拳了。但是现在他却感觉无上的快乐和幸福，他的丈夫可没有被平淡的婚姻束缚住，平日里隐藏的锋芒因为易感期完全地展露出来。那是名为占有的情绪，而占有欲是他爱着自己的证明，是他们十年间感情的凝结，还能用什么理由拒绝呢？现在，他就只想用身体感受从未有过的体验，用来接受伴侣的全部。

“至少不要在客厅里做啊，稍微考虑下我的身体吧。”米达麦亚轻扯着罗严塔尔的长发让他俯下身来与自己重新相贴，“我们回房间去，好不？”

3.

被抱着扔到床上，米达麦亚的抱怨还没出口，紧接着身侧的床塌陷了一块，狂风暴雨般的亲吻又立刻袭来。一边享受着伴侣肆意表达的占有欲，另一边，他对Alpha易感期表现又带着恐惧和期待。他们不是没有做过，从结婚的第一天夜里他们就没消停过，仿佛都对对方的身体着了迷，年轻的肉体总是无法抗拒快乐。他的丈夫足够温柔也足够耐心，用高超的技巧令开拓这具性经验少得可怜的身体。尽管不在任何的、艳情小说描绘的特殊期间，每晚洗漱后他俩总会在大床上纠缠在一块，第二天清晨一丝不挂地相互依偎、更为激烈地纠缠。

但这次不同。

米达麦亚从未见过这样没有耐性的罗严塔尔，这个人分明有轻微的洁癖，却着急的连同往日必定的洗漱环节都抛之脑后，而是在进房门后就毫不客气地剥离他身上所有的衣物，唇舌就一点点地划过肌肤的每一处。令他感觉到战栗的，是Alpha的舌尖碾转在脖子后面那片皮肤上的触感，尔后痛觉传来，牙齿已经在上面刻下了痕迹。他是想标记我吗？或者Alpha都有这样的本能？但是他已经来不及发问了，丈夫高超的抚弄技巧很快把他残存的理智尽数摧毁。分明不是Omega，他的身体却仿佛受到了伴侣剧烈信息素的影响，透着像发情似的淡粉色，这难道也是匹配率的原因吗。

好热，太热了。用上了比平时多出许多的润滑液，等到三根手指抽出的时候，米达麦亚感觉自己内部像是泡在热水里一样温热湿润，那是为了容纳比平时更具有攻击性的事物做准备。尽管如此，当罗严塔尔高抬起他一条腿打算进入时，他一眼瞥到对方那肿胀高翘的阳具，它仿佛比平时更加巨大狰狞了，可以看到上面细密分布的青筋。想到被这样强势进入会有怎样的痛楚，还是多少抗拒了一把，“别……会痛。”

闻言罗严塔尔抬起头，那瞬他们四目相对。米达麦亚注意到伴侣发红的眼角，从未想过易感期对于当事人居然是如此难以忍受的情态，他看上去像是快哭了一样。天啊，我在想什么呢，这可是我的丈夫，我的挚友，在他如此难受的时候我却害怕想要推拒他吗？想到这里他便放软了身子，故作撒娇地扯开伴侣用来扎头发的发绳，让那头秀丽柔顺的长发滑到自己身上。他用行动表达了默认，我亦想用全部来感受你的全部。

被长驱而入时米达麦亚还是痛得一时间头脑犯晕，进入他的东西比平时更大果然不是他的错觉。如果说之前他对三性别之间的搭配模式还是仅限于教科书上平铺直述的科普描写，那现在他就用身体真切感受到了。尽管在外表看来并无二致，但Omega生而有接受和吸引Alpha的能力，那种特殊的生理结构和Beta是完全不同的。更让他难以把持的是罗严塔尔还在往深处撞去——那是生殖腔所在的位置。之前他们每次做爱，尽管他并没有明确地拒绝，伴侣总会克制着不去打开那个地方，而现在本能却叫嚣着打破这个微妙的默契。

如果他在我的身体里卡结，哪怕身为Beta的脖颈并没有可以完成标记的腺体，我们也算是有名有实成为真正的夫妻了吧。进行这样胡思乱想的同时，米达麦亚突然感觉到下腹一阵强烈的冲击，毫无征兆地冲上了欲望顶端。他因为猛烈的高潮大腿痉挛，再无力勾着身上人精瘦的腰肢。但对于正处于强烈发情的壮年Alpha来说，撞开猎物的生殖腔只是个开始，接下来的行为才会是重头戏。罗严塔尔用力挺动腰肢，把那双无力地挂在自己身上的腿折得更甚，用力掰成一个“M字型”的姿势。

Beta和Omega最大的不同，就是他并不会自动分泌可以用来润滑和减缓被强行打开疼痛的爱液。生殖腔被撞开那瞬间米达麦亚高潮了，但随之席卷而来的是隐秘之地被强行破开的痛楚和生理上不应期的困境。Alpha的性器抵在那脆弱的开口处，那种被填满的肿胀感涌上来，前端开始撑起伞状的硬物，要把所有的精液堵在生殖腔里头。“求你轻点，好痛，我不要这样，奥斯卡。”他后悔得几乎要开始哭喊了，出口的话语都变成了求饶，为什么会有这样的匹配伴侣，奥丁大神真的不是弄错了什么吗？

“没事的，交给我。”听着带着哭腔的呼喊声，罗严塔尔从欲望中猛然醒悟过来，这也是他第一次在易感期与Beta做爱，这种情形也是头一次见。米达麦亚额头冒着大量的汗珠，唇角因为疼痛而失了血色，但即使这样，他也没有说出想要停止的话语，只是希望自己能够温柔地对待他。米达麦亚啊，如果你知道了当时我没有明说的那部分信息，你会不会诧异呢？罗严塔尔这样想着，当然他也不可能说出什么破坏现在的气氛，结已经卡成，一时半会无法消除，而这注定会是个漫长的一夜，发情的Alpha在卡结后会持续相当长时间的射精。

但是他总归要缓解伴侣的痛苦，在性爱中只让自己舒服不是礼貌的行为。抽出枕头垫在身下人腰下，罗严塔尔俯身与他十指相扣，又去吻他的脸。抚平紧皱的眉头，吻去眼角的泪水，拨弄地舔吻小巧敏感的耳垂，手指也开始不安分地往下移，游走在胸口、下腹和大腿内侧的肌肉，富有技巧地逗弄。好在他们之前已经做过好多次，对彼此的身体相当的了解，不多时米达麦亚在抚弄中放松下来，前端也有了再度抬头的趋势。甜腻呻吟声开始逐渐取代痛苦的闷哼，房间里两具紧密交缠的身体有节奏地起伏着，那种叫不出名字的花香满溢了整个屋内。

看来不算太坏，至少我们没被奥丁大神完全放弃。

4.

米达麦亚猛然睁开眼，已经是早晨十点钟了，意识到今天还不是周末，他急忙想从床上下来，却因为腰部疼痛跌坐回床上。更加鲜明的，是他体内深处的那个腔体，入口处还隐隐有昨日被初次破开的撕裂感。内部倒是不痛，也没有黏腻的不适感，罗严塔尔应该在事后做了清洗。他对以前的情人也会这样做吗？难怪名花终结者让人前赴后继了。

“醒了？”罗严塔尔端着早餐走进来，“不要急着起来，昨天我帮你请了几天假期，先把早餐吃了。”米达麦亚露出一个惊讶的表情，很快反应过来他说的意思，先帮自己请假，狼子野心不能再明显，等重新回去上班，同事们的八卦谈资可就不只是那个在公司楼下的吻了。想到这儿，红晕从脸颊一直爬上耳根，但是木已成舟，哪怕他想用什么来掩饰害羞都是无用功了。不如安抚自己的胃，毕竟昨晚折腾一夜，现在他可是饥肠辘辘了。

培根、面包、温牛奶还有煎蛋，饿极了的米达麦亚快速消灭着餐盘里的早餐，味道还不错，不知道是哪家店买的。看他腮帮子鼓成一个小球，罗严塔尔也忍不住笑了，“吃慢点，我做得不多，晚点我们还要解决午餐的问题。”

哈？是我出现幻听了吗，这个半个月前还在和自己吵架说把日常家务都交给管家保姆就好的男人，居然还会亲自下厨？还是说这是他每次易感期之后对床伴的温柔？米达麦亚像是看什么世界奇观一样看他，像是看穿了他的心思，罗严塔尔摸着他乱糟糟的蜂蜜色头发，用安抚的语气说道，“哪怕是以前，最多就准备薄饼了。你再睡会吧，我先去买点东西，回来再说。”

“等等，你还想再来一回吗，我……”原本陷入在被超乎平常成倍温柔的米达麦亚敏锐捕捉到了重点的信息，易感期的Alpha果然不是做一两次就能满足的，昨晚他可是被折腾怕了，现在内部还有被填满的肿胀感呢。想到昨晚的事情，他就更加害羞了，虽然一开始是剧烈的疼痛，但是生殖腔被大量的液体的同时，敏感点被压着摩擦，中途他被搞射了好几次，而那时候罗严塔尔甚至没摸他的前面，里面的东西也仍旧坚挺的卡在那里。这样做下去的话，很快就会……

“亲爱的，你易感期的丈夫可不是一晚上就能满足的啊。我先去买点东西准备午餐，你要是想起来就到食厅等我吧，不想起来就继续躺着。”

“你该不会想搞什么奇怪的Play吧，我现在真的很累啊！再说了我想快点去上班，我们改天好不好？”虽然没有某位人称新时代Omega界模范那样狂热，米达麦亚却是忠心跟着自己欣赏上司的类型，罗严塔尔也顺着他心意，婚后第二天两人就继续回去工作了。

“你要是想的话，我可以现在想一个。”

意识到因为慌乱反而给自己下了套，米达麦亚赶紧想转移话题，可惜太晚了，金银妖瞳的恶魔贴近他，亲了亲他的嘴角。“太迟了，已经想到了，乖乖等我回来。再说，我们蜜月都没过，特殊时间请几天假怎么了，不要学着那偏心工作狂金发小鬼和他的傻男人老公了。”说完他就头也不回踏出房门，留下疾风之狼红着脸，把头埋进枕头里假装鸵鸟。

说什么偏心工作狂啊，不就是生气没过蜜月吗，事业上升期你这种出生富贵又天赋异禀的人根本不懂好吗，工作没了你能去继承家产，我可是兢兢业业维持到现在的啊！米达麦亚在床上扯了一会儿枕头，还是认命地爬下床，自己挖的坑流着泪也要自己跳，谁叫缘分给他配了个强欲的Alpha丈夫呢。而自己还是个身体机能并不能很完美契合的Beta，这和他那各方面生活都无比和谐的Omega上司可不能相提并论呢。

虽然不知道他那熟练于此事的丈夫会想出什么“奇怪的Play”，米达麦亚还是想尽量去配合他的渴望和热情，不仅想好好感受他，也想在这场婚姻中好好犒劳自己。他想从衣柜里翻出一套干净的衣服，却在另一叠衣服的顶端看到了另一个人的内衬，想到自己昨天那件可怜的已经进了垃圾桶的衬衫，他决定小小的报复一把。

于是，等到罗严塔尔回家的时候，他看到的是从浴室里整理完出来，紧紧裹着长袍的米达麦亚。“怎么穿这个，觉得冷吗？”该不会是昨晚太过粗暴导致他发烧了？他赶紧放下手里的东西，靠上前试图探明爱人额头的温度。米达麦亚的脸有些发红，不知道是因为害羞还是因为发热，躲闪着避开他的动作，跑到桌边另一角。“你买了什么，我饿了，先吃点东西。”

看样子没发生什么事，罗严塔尔松了口气，将买来的甜品放到桌上。“路过一家新开的店面，觉得这很适合你，就买回来了。”米达麦亚挑挑眉，不知道这个恶趣味的男人怎么想的，居然买了一整个蛋糕回家。用他贫瘠的想法脑补，该不会是想玩所谓的甜品Play吧。想到这里他的脸更红了，举起叉子叉了一小块放进嘴里。嗯？蜂蜜味。

这时候罗严塔尔走过来揉他的蜂蜜色的头发，低声在他耳边说着，“你看，蜂蜜味，是不是挺像你的，很香。”原来是这么一回事，懊恼于自己刚才那些奇怪的想法，米达麦亚没发觉情况根本好不到哪儿去。他那正处于易感期的丈夫扶着椅子，把他牢牢锁在桌子旁边，开始亲吻他敏感的耳垂。

糟糕，我可不想变成另一个蜂蜜蛋糕啊。反应过来的米达麦亚不服输，他开始回应这个亲吻，唇舌交缠从昨日的单方面掠夺变成现在的相互较劲。他又闻到空气中那种花香，和嘴里蜂蜜味的蛋糕夹杂在一起。接着他的热情回应也得到了正向反馈，他被压倒在冰凉的餐桌上，罗严塔尔拉开他的睡袍。

“居然这样穿，看来您也欲求不满啊。”罗严塔尔看着睡袍内包裹的光景，差点克制不住自己马上粗暴插入的欲望。米达麦亚用长睡袍紧紧裹着的，是仅穿着一件白色衬衫的身体，而那件衬衫，看稍长的下摆和淡色花纹就知道是属于谁的衣物。罗严塔尔用手抚摸近大腿内，出乎意料地摸到一些湿漉漉的黏腻，而大胆的爱人在此时居然又害羞起来，企图夹紧大腿不让手指继续侵入。“没想到居然自己做了准备，这样诱惑一个发情期的Alpha，您一会可不要太后悔了。”

又倒入了不少的润滑，站在餐桌边缘，罗严塔尔把自己勃发的硬物，缓慢地送入湿软的甬道里。与昨日那种急切想要霸占征服的欲望不同，这回他能够更小心地让这具娇小的身体接纳自己了。底下是冰凉的桌面，身上又是过高的热度，米达麦亚觉得自己在冰火两重天的折磨中快要发疯了，但是爱人根本不打算轻易放过他，他用那种相当磨人的速度，一点点地送入甬道，一点点地磨平内部的褶皱，硬挺的前端摩擦着浅处那块敏感的地方，就是不送入深处的地方。

“快一点，快一点罗严塔尔，我受不了了。”他用腿夹住爱人的腰部，急切地催促他快点给与自己，活像一个发情的野兽在寻求狠狠地入侵。“不行，像昨晚一样怎么办，这回我们还有很长时间。”罗严塔尔残忍地拒绝了他，甚至将他试图抚摸前端的手拉过来，摸到两人连接处的地方。“好好感受一下，现在你是谁的？”

不知道自己今天哪句话让这个别扭的男人吃了飞醋，也可能是Alpha纯粹的占有欲作祟。可是他现在根本无暇思考了，无论真相是什么，米达麦亚只想快点从这磨人的状况里解脱出来。于是他努力地放软了语调，用黏腻地带着渴求的嗓音，一遍遍地确认，“我是你的，我只有你，我只能是你的。”然后他就得到了自己想要的冲入，他的诚实获得了行动上的褒奖。

米达麦亚娇喘着，把身体的重量全部交付给在自己体内冲撞的男人，不知什么时候他被带离了桌面，高翘的欲望紧贴着男人结实的腹部。失去支持物的瞬间，他不由得夹紧了后穴，双手拼命环住对方的脖子，以免自己因重力跌倒在自己的地板上。发情期还有这种设定的吗？米达麦亚看着轻松把自己托着自己臀部，还能挪动脚步颠簸着让阳具摩擦进出的人，不由得这样想。

米达麦亚的体格并不小，虽然对比起罗严塔尔的身高，他总会显得娇小。但他日常勤于锻炼，身体又不像Omega那样娇软易推，虽然没有Alpha那样健壮的体格，在Beta里头也不能算是轻的了。但是他的丈夫却这样轻易地把他抱起来，用这种平日里难以实现的姿势做爱，阳具因为重力的作用几乎完全插入，他感觉昨天已经被打开开口的生殖腔被开拓得更深了。他平坦的腹部甚至能勾勒出在里头东西的轮廓，这种剧烈的挤压感让他的大脑一片混乱，只能够呻吟着跟着对方的动作一上一下。

他们相连的地方传出来滋滋的水声，润滑液在这样的摩擦下打出来一些乳白色的泡沫，滴落在他们身下的地板上。昨夜的疼痛感已经完全没有了，取而代之的是冲入身体的快感。罗严塔尔突然加快了冲击，那块撑起的硬物再度卡在了入口，就着这样站着相连的姿势，一股股精液被缓慢送入腔体。

结束后，罗严塔尔掏出纸巾擦拭了他身上残留的液体，又小心翼翼地把满溢从后穴流出来的精液擦干。米达麦亚红着脸喘气，射入的大量液体他的腹部有些轻微的隆起，想到被射入的大量液体已经被逐渐闭合的生殖腔留在里头，这种被完全占据的幸福感和羞涩就一并涌来。这不公平，凭什么你的衬衫没有被扯坏？他拍拍把自己抱回房间的男人，佯做生气喊了一句“大混蛋”。

5.

等他们再度回去上班，已经是新的一周了。才踏入办公室门，米达麦亚就收到了八卦同事们的热情问候。“整整请假了三天，能让疾风之狼这种工作狂请假三天的，确实也就只有罗严塔尔那种人了。”“那是他们两感情好，说到底系统匹配还是有合理性的，一般人不会想到AB配这种状况的吧？”“我们的上司和他的老公就不是系统配的吧，这两可是青梅竹马情真意切”“那这对新人不一样啊，若不是匹配系统给他俩捅破这层窗户纸，恐怕就要再当十年朋友了。”

听着那些以自己和另一对公认夫妻为中心的八卦，大多数是单身阵营的同事们对他们的感情充满了好奇。这种好奇心米达麦亚并不讨厌，他们更多的带给他祝福和关心，在他请假的期间帮他照顾养在窗台的那些绿色植物。确实，若不是系统把他列在了罗严塔尔伴侣备选的列表里，而又机缘巧合地被选中，他们可能永远不会有这种机会。而幸运的是，他们对彼此的了解是那样的深入，纵使一起生活会有一些小摩擦，总体他们能够和谐的解决。更何况，他们的身体是那样的渴求彼此。

但是，总觉得还缺了些什么。米达麦亚看向自己的戒指，算了，来日方长，他们还有好多事情可以慢慢去想，慢慢磨合。就在这时候，他听到同事们骚动的声音，抬头发现原来罗严塔尔进来找他。他们并不在一个办公室工作，怎么刻意跑过来找自己，就算是有什么文件要传达，也并不需要亲自过来吧？这家伙是什么大笨蛋吗，就不能稍微克制下自己吗？好不容易从没日没夜的疯狂性爱中脱离，现在出现不是来增加八卦谈资的吗？

把人拉到窗台，刚想发问，就被靠近的身体扣住。“只是有点想你。”被这样说，米达麦亚有些不好意思了，估计是在他的部门也被八卦到有些厌烦，而伴侣并不是个擅长应对这种合家欢气氛的人，这才会找了个理由跑来找自己的吧。可是这样也太犯规了，还没到工作休息时间就跑过来找自己撒娇，分明才在家里黏糊糊地拥抱亲吻了好一会才出门。如果不是今天没有早会，他们怕就要被金发上司狠狠吐槽了。而被吐槽的当事人完全没有要松开手的样子，仗着没人会来打扰他们，他还借着身高差将亲吻落在米达麦亚头发上，“不然今晚我们去喝两杯？”

“不要。”不知道这双长手是怎么做到八爪鱼一样紧紧地抱住自己，挣脱无果的米达麦亚干脆放弃了无谓的抵抗，任由被抱着的姿势反对提议。“你的易感期不才结束吗？回家喝不就行了？不要又像之前那样……”说着，他的声音逐渐细微起来，他说的是他们结婚不过一周的时间，罗严塔尔不知道哪里来的兴致，拖着他去了郊区的别墅小住，将车随便停在某个地方，就开始一家家酒馆走去。几种不同品质的酒精下肚，脑子就开始不清醒了。

毕竟是不过十天前发生的事情，过于鲜明的记忆一点点地浮现在脑海，那时候他们都醉醺醺的，却丝毫没有停下来了意思。好在那时候他们的车停在了较为偏远的小路上，黑色的车隐藏在夜幕里，四周静悄悄的没什么人。也不知道是谁先喊了谁的名字，谁颤颤巍巍地翻出车钥匙，废了九牛二虎之力才把车子打开，然后又不知为什么就躺倒到了车座上。当时他们在狭小的空间里激吻，唇舌间还有浓厚的酒精味，衣服领带都被蹂躏得看不出原来的形状。

当时若不是不远处的突然传来汽车引擎的声音，他们可能就在野外，在车里发生了些什么。被外界的声音侵扰，米达麦亚一个抬头，撞在了车的顶部，彻底清醒了过来。无视罗严塔尔很恨地抱怨当初就应该听他的买辆足够宽敞的车型，他要求对方不要酒驾。和罗严塔尔不同，米达麦亚在这方面原则性比较强烈，他绝不会允许自己在这种几乎说是暴露于空旷地带做这种危险的行为，但对象是罗严塔尔。

只要碰上他，米达麦亚总是不能清醒，一开始他告诉自己那是匹配系统的正确性，但是结婚后其他的可能性逐渐把他带离初衷。他可是清楚的记得，当时罗严塔尔问他是否要与自己结婚时使用的语句，那时候他说，“怎么样，要不要和我试试？”这一试持续到现在已经有半个多月的时间，米达麦亚意识到自己可能各方面地沦陷于其中，不管是情感还是肉体，他都无法想象这试一试是否存在期限。若这期限一过，强欲的Alpha是否会寻求能够完全属于他的，能够刻印上标记的人呢？

罗严塔尔显然没意识到爱人此时五味杂陈的想法，他松开束缚的手，像是满足了什么似的那样说道，“那好吧，我们先去工作，下班后我们直接回家再说。”

6.

距离那次天台谈话已经过了足足四个月，也就是说他们结婚到现在已经过了五个半月，差不多就是半年了。半年，在婚姻生活传统意义上，半周年的纪念日也是相当重要的吧，米达麦亚这样想着，他决定安排一个半周年结婚的礼物给自己的丈夫。也不知道能不能符合他的期待，如果他也能有这样的想法就好了，被期待的当事人则是在沙发上翻阅报纸，似乎完全忘记了这件事。

这并没有打消米达麦亚的热情，反正无论丈夫有没有准备半周年的惊喜，这几个月来他们依旧是甜蜜得令人捂住眼睛大喊闪瞎的程度。在休息日他们也会做其他新婚燕尔夫妻会做的事情，他们时不时会去看一场电影，换个有情调的小餐馆来顿烛光晚餐。他也偶尔会被罗严塔尔带去一些高级的富人爱去的场所，也学了一些击剑、高尔夫甚至还有马术。一开始他还对这些地方带点抵触，认为他这种粗人可不适合这些，但一旦开始接触，他便很快在其中玩的风生水起，也结交了不少新的朋友。

这对将来继续扩展业务也有帮助，了解到这点的上司如此说，毕竟像他们这种想把发展空间放的更远的公司，多认识些不同领域的人总是有好处的。只是对于米达麦亚而言，最重要的是他更加了解了丈夫工作以外的生活爱好，也能够理解为何以前他总能有数不清的新伴侣跟着。结婚之前，哪怕他们当了了解彼此的挚友，甚至被告知了罗严塔尔自幼家庭不幸的小秘密，也许正如同事所说，是匹配的可能性给了他这种更深入了解他的机会。

事到如今，他怎么可能把爱人拱手让人呢？至于这让他们有机会发展成更进一步关系的契机，这半年的纪念日自然是不可以怠慢的。于是，在他期待又有些紧张的准备中，日子一天天的过去，很快距离他们半周年结婚纪念日只有不到一周的时间了。这天夜里，他们和往常一样纠缠后准备入睡，他的丈夫却怪异的沉默。怎么了？没收到如常的晚安吻，米达麦亚疑惑起来。罗严塔尔转过头不去看他，声音从枕头里传出来，低沉闷闷的，却在他心头炸起了一声惊雷。

在结婚半年纪念日前夕，他们却冷战了，理由是罗严塔尔马上要去外地出差一周，而时间正好在纪念日的两天前。原本米达麦亚劝自己要以事业为重，毕竟纪念日什么的将来还有很多。但在了解到原本是打算安排另一位同事，是伴侣主动请缨的真相时，好脾气的他也生气了。结果只有自己一个人在白痴的期待着什么吗？这人到底是完全忘记了，还是故意想要躲开自己呢？这才不到半年，他就腻了吗？

米达麦亚不愿意承认的是，在这场罗严塔尔说的“试试”的婚姻里头，自己陷的太快也太深。这天，他独自一个人吃着早餐，看着对面空荡荡的椅子，丈夫已经出差三天了。而他们甚至没有好好告别，米达麦亚当时生气地没有去机场送他，一点不像个刚结婚半年的伴侣。只是现在他一个人在空荡荡的大房子里转悠，没了另一个人熟悉的身影，一并带走的还有他那淡不可闻的花香味，未免太寂寞了一点。

一开始两天他还能忍住不去想，但是第三天，在他第三次朝着空气问罗严塔尔要刮胡刀的时候，终于还是忍不住委屈起来。凭什么啊，为什么只有我在想那种自私的男人。结婚后不应该被宠到天上去吗，是谁说的这家伙超级会哄情人欢心的？他气得想打电话把逃走的胆小鬼大骂一顿，看到手机上显示的时间，才意识到今天是他们结婚的纪念日，一下子所谓的坏脾气都打在了胸口柔软的地方。不知道，他有没有想我。

不到晚上九点，实在太过无聊，米达麦亚就爬上床盖上被子。什么结婚纪念日，让他见鬼去吧，既然对方是这种完全不在乎的模样，明天一定要好好跟他吵一架，等他回来把他揍成猪头，质问他是不是完全不在乎他们的婚姻。但咒骂完他又开始感到空虚，以往这个时间他们要么在纠缠，要么就是紧靠着看点什么，双人床上躺他一个，也是宽敞过分了。

这时候屏幕亮了，一个跨区电话打了进来，是罗严塔尔！米达麦亚止不住心跳加速，他是来求和的吗？还是来说些什么？害怕得到不想听的答案，他还是想听他的声音，于是他摁下了接听按钮。“有什么事吗？”他尽量让自己的语气听起来不那么雀跃，却听到了电话里头传来的略微沉重的呼吸声。

“睡了吗？还没睡的话，能听我说说吗？”

“你听起来不太好，是不是又不好好照顾自己了？你到底怎么了，喂，我要把通讯视频打开了。”

“不要打开……我很好，只是易感期似乎提前了。”

等等，易感期提前，也就是说，他现在需要人陪伴？不是吧，怎么偏偏是在这种时候。米达麦亚想说点什么缓解，却发现似乎此时他说什么都没有用，比起担心这时候丈夫身边有没有什么陌生人存在的可能，他更担心的是电话那头那人的状态。但是罗严塔尔不让他打开通信视频，低沉的语调和沉重的呼吸声透过电话传入他的耳膜，像是平时他魅惑自己的模样。

“刚好半年了，米达麦亚。”他突然这样说，“你有听到吗，我这边的烟花声，外面似乎在举办什么庆典，真想和你一起来看看。”他确实在想念伴侣，在他们半年前决定结婚时，罗严塔尔没想到自己能够如此依赖当了自己十年挚友的人。纵使很久以前他便想过把这个人拥入怀中，所以在无意中得到了机会时，他才会没做犹豫伸手。没想到真正得到了以后，这种渴望的心理不仅没得到任何缓解，反而还愈演愈烈，要把他推到另一个漩涡里头，那是一种他陌生又恐惧的东西。于是，在看穿米达麦亚对半年纪念日的期待之后，他逃走了，用工作的理由，正当又幼稚。

但上天仿佛要跟他开一个玩笑，一向准时的易感期居然提前了，而他的爱人还不在身边。在反复确认自己不可能随便找任何人解决这件事情之后，他这才意识到自己比想象中更加的依赖对方的体温，更加想念那蜂蜜色的头发和灰色的眼眸。于是他打通了电话，决定道歉。

7.

“所以你现在真的是难受极了，非常需要我？”米达麦亚开心起来，他猜想现在对方在电话那头的场景，也有些情动。何况对方那种温吞低沉的语气像是火苗，很快点燃了他身体对快乐的记忆。下体已经有了反应，他无奈地掀开被子，对手机那头说道，“你真的不想打开视频吗？罗严塔尔，我想看你的脸。”

在一声短暂的“好”过后，他很快见到了那张肖想了一整天的脸庞。果然，仿佛是造物者精心雕塑的罕见美男子正看着他，不同颜色的左右双眸闪着水光，看上去正被易感期折磨得不轻。“你知道吗，米达麦亚，会场那些人真的烦人，个个都恨不得把信息素甩到别人身上，我用了一些阻断剂，现在还是难受的厉害，还是你好。”和平时稍显冷淡的模样不同，他在易感期前后总是随意发挥向爱人撒娇的任性，正当期则更甚。

“你能不能少说点，我……”方才还在宣告自己在情事上第一次获得胜利主动权，米达麦亚却感觉自己的身体在迅速发热，隔着手机屏幕看到爱人的脸庞让他更一时间有些羞耻。原本他的下体已经因为这低沉撩拨的嗓音起了生理反应，现在更是一发不可收拾起来，早就习惯每月被硕物填满的甬道也开始空虚。用这样的表情说这种话，这个伴侣未免也太犯规了，他想。

他知道，这样子并不能让身处异地的爱人满足，他应该让他看到更多，更多他们彼此渴求的证据。但是，应该怎么做呢？在情事上往往是处于被动位置的米达麦亚为此感觉苦恼，但他的身体此时燥热不堪。他并没有发情期，但是对方因为易感期提前和他通话，向他充分诉说了自己的渴求和不安，那他就只能给予充分的回应，就像过去的每个月里他们疯狂纠缠的模样，他的身体会打开，只为这个人献出所有、毫无保留。

“那么”他干巴巴地问，“您独自在旅店是否有好好照顾自己呢？”对方看穿他没法说出更有情调话语的尴尬，干脆把话题接了过来。“没你在身边是不太习惯，哪怕不是易感期，我也很想念您的身体，想和你做爱，我的渥佛根。”居然只是这样一句直白简单的对白，就能够引来剧烈的反应。

“多说点，拜托了，我想……”他红着脸用自己不擅长的话语邀请，在心里嫌弃自己的贪得无厌。分明他还在难受着，却要他为我再说些什么。若是能够发情，此时就应该发出黏腻的呻吟叫他感受了吧。但他的爱人只是继续回应他的热情，用他那种富有侵略性的语调，在米达麦亚的耳边调情。“等我回去的时候，我一定会吻你，无论那时候在哪里，希望你能做好在众人面前被吻到窒息的准备。”罗严塔尔这样恶劣地说着，仿佛他刚刚的难受都是伪装出来的戏码，而米达麦亚这个并不高明的观众沉迷在他的演技里头，不可自制。

“然后我们就会在任何可能的地方做爱，你想去附近的宾馆，还是干脆就在哪条无人的小街道，我们甚至能在最糟糕的地方做，哪怕那是肮脏喧闹的洗手间，我一定会让您如同第一次那样求饶。”淫糜的联想很快出现在脑海，米达麦亚的身体放松下来，他不再尴尬，却因为内里泛起的空虚夹紧双腿。

“罗严塔尔大混蛋！”他对着电话吼，听起来却是隔靴搔痒，只能让爱人的笑意更深。“我刚才就不应该管你的，你应该自己抱着阻断剂忍到结束的。”他无力地说着，但是身下高昂的阳具却表明他的身体正因为这些该死的话语强烈的兴奋着。“再说了，怎么能在什么奇怪的地方，至少回到家里再……”

“请您不要忘记，就算平时可以五五开，您可打不过一个正在发情的Alpha，我亲爱的丈夫。”他一字一顿地说，“哪怕你不愿意，我也可以把你抓起来塞进狭小的隔间里，直接扯开你的裤子之后插入你，反正我们做了那么多次，你只会缠上来渴求更多。”这声线有该死的魔力，偏偏所说的场景正好直接踩到自己最为惧怕的那些。怕被别人发现的恐惧化为了刺激，米达麦亚大张着双腿，伸手朝着下体的穴口探去。

即将触碰的时候动作他突然停住了，罗严塔尔不知为何突然变得沉默，用那双满是情欲的双眼看着自己。在这种刻意的等待中，想象就蔓延开来，米达麦亚几乎是立刻想到过去每个月Alpha的易感期里头，罗严塔尔也是用这种危险的眼神看自己，然后下身狠狠地插入翻转，用粗大的阳具把自己的身体打开到极致，再灌入大量的液体把它填满。

讨厌，越发想要感受他的身体了。米达麦亚无法抗拒这种诱惑力，他们每一次上床他都能在那种粗暴却包含技巧性的抽插之中感受到一波波快感。而他是个Beta，尽管每次做爱都要用大量的润滑液充分湿润那个地方，但他们交融得过于完美，让人几乎以为那种结合处黏腻湿漉的液体是因为交合兴奋产生的爱液。于是他双手不安分起来，在自己的身上游走，企图模仿每夜爱人所做的那样。

“你可以随意的想，米达麦亚，像我平时做的那样，可以把手机放远一点吗，或者转到我们家里的电脑屏幕上，你可以做到的吧？”没想到不会因发情而彻底瘫软身子还有这种方便，米达麦亚急切地从床上下来，打开电脑连通视频模式，那张熟悉放大的脸就近在眼前。“做的好，那么我应该好好奖赏你得诚实才是。”霸道的上位者总算露出他的獠牙，而这正是身体所渴求的。

“你可以摸一摸胸口，不要只摸底下，再用力一些，像我平时做的那样。”恶魔在屏幕另一头指挥着主导权，米达麦亚觉得自己快要羞耻到极限了。没想到半周年的礼物居然是把自己打包成佳肴任对方尽情玩弄，尽管现在那人并不在身边，影像却透过网络信号呈现在自己身前。他红着脸闭上眼睛，让自己不去看那张俊俏的脸和暗褐色的长发。好想触摸他，这简直糟透了，为什么我要自己做给他看啊，倒是给点什么反应。他想，但那充满魅惑的声音继续传来，这让他无法停下手头的动作。

他尝试着轻声呼唤对方的名字，渴求屏幕对面的丈夫能够听到些什么。更加沉重的呼吸声传进了他的耳膜，他能听到一些带着急切喘气的声音。“不要闭上眼睛，看着我，渥佛。”他的声音听起来压着无尽的情欲和占有，温柔却带着不可抗拒的魔力。那个罗严塔尔，正在因为我的行为动情？好像也不坏。这样想着，他鼓起勇气抬起一边眼皮看向屏幕，下一瞬就被眼前的图像引爆了热情。

他的丈夫，他那不可一世的、有过无数的美丽的、充满魅力情人的Alpha，明明相隔甚远，却隔着网线，向他倾述自己思念和爱情。尽管经历无数次的交合，米达麦亚还是没办法坦荡地直视那每次都令他沉迷肉欲的阳具。但对方显然没有这种自觉，他对着屏幕摄像头，肆意展现自己雄性的欲望。爱人把手指圈成一个圆环，套在那上面缓慢地撸动。“米达麦亚，你现在想做什么，对着我这身体？或者说，你其实更想念这家伙呢？”

“什么想做什么？”米达麦亚简直烦死这张伶牙俐齿的嘴了，总是在他害羞到无法言语的时候煽风点火，不是激起他的斗争心，就是让他一句话都说不出口。还能想什么，他总不能脱口说出想被进入，想被狠狠地抽插，想被捅到最里面灌入精液，想呼吸空气里好闻的香味吧。这家伙真的用了阻隔剂吗？为什么还是这么精神！他愤恨地想，指腹杂乱无章地在自己身上走过，始终无法突破更多的防线。拜托了，做点什么呀，哪怕发号施令都可以，不要再让我难堪了！

在米达麦亚纠结羞赧的同时，屏幕那边的人也不好受。原本他只是想在易感期听一听爱人的声音，借此缓解异地不能排解的寂寞，挂了电话就自己弄一弄解决出来就是了，没想到攻势猛烈的对方先手掌握了主导。这是个怎么样糟糕的情况啊，透过看到那双灰色的眼眸，罗严塔尔瞬间体会到了思念滋长的情绪。这并非只是本能，他想把对方那娇小的身躯揉进怀里，想亲吻那柔软的嘴唇，想用双手把浑圆的臀肉分开，然后进入那紧致的甬道。在结婚以前，每个易感期他都能寻找一位顺眼的情人简单的发泄，但不知从什么开始，这个对象就只有米达麦亚，也只能有米达麦亚。

意识到这点的时候他有一时间不知该做如何表情，想自嘲过了三十岁像个小毛孩一样无法抑制冲动和渴望，但面对这个人，就不免得想象。那紧致的甬道平时是如何包裹着自己，手指探入时先是本能的抗拒尔后难以自制地带入深处，捅入生殖腔时那身体会绞得更紧，双腿颤抖着射出，发出那种并不算甜腻但动听的呻吟声。尤其是在发情期，卡结时他总是喜欢咬身下人后颈，米达麦亚问过好几次原因，他并不说实际是因为每次他这么做，那副身躯就会像被打开了某种开关，仰起头像雌兽一样渴求。

罗严塔尔抬头看着屏幕，那蜜色的头发被汗水打湿了，那双灰色的眼眸旁有些鲜明的水渍，脸颊的红晕已经烧到耳根，而对方似乎还不打算进行下一步动作。这样完全不够啊，他喃喃地自言自语。“你在等待什么，”迫不及待地想看到更多，想唤起更多鲜明的回忆，“让我看更多，可以吗？不要藏着，把身体打开。”他不知道这种像是引导诱骗又像是命令的话语，正巧是对方现在所需的，于是他收获了比想象中更加奋力的回礼。

把害羞和矜持一并扔到不知哪个角落的米达麦亚对着屏幕分开双腿，他没发出声音，但从口型看应该是骂人的话语。他涨红了脸，手指上沾满了润滑液，往自己的身体里送入指节。“那你就好好看着了”不知是不是给自己壮胆，他没来由地来了这么一句。只是为了掩盖手指挤入时那种软肉缠上的触感，平时也是这样容纳他的手指和那个的吗？这样想着，腿不自觉地分得更开，腰部也使劲抬起，让屏幕那边的人阅览更多的景色。

“做的真好，渥佛。”温柔的声音传过来，被鼓励一般增加了手指往深处去，他能听到润滑液被手指擦动时发出“滋遛滋遛”的水声，不知道屏幕那边的那家伙能不能听到？“我真想现在就抱着你。”他听到叹息般的话语，空虚感席卷而来。米达麦亚另一只手抚摸着自己挺翘的前端，紧紧圈着试图模仿平时对方做的那样。他不停地叫爱人的名字，企图将这种爱意透过屏幕传达过去，而罗严塔尔回应了他的热情。

如果这种场景被人看到，大概会嗤笑名花终结者终于没了当年那种风流。他好看的褐色长发凌乱着，手指圈成一个圆环紧紧地箍紧自己勃发的欲望，屏幕对面的人看起来已经快要高潮了，他能想象那甬道在收缩的模样。手上的力道也越来越大，试图比拟那无论做过几次都让他着迷的紧致地带。“我马上就去到你最里面了，你会完全属于我，我会像以前一样射到你肚子鼓起来。”易感期的Alpha表达占有的方式粗暴而纯粹，言语里头包含的攻击性不言而喻，而这股强势带动了Beta爱人。

“不要，别这样说啊混蛋，我可碰不到里头。”相比起Omega或者女性Beta，男性Beta的生殖腔本来就在更深一点的地方，这也是为什么两个男性Beta通常更难孕育生命的原因。这种地方，仅凭自己的手指自然是难以触碰，不如说，只有Alpha强势地撞击才能打开它。没意识到自己说出来的话语有多么的糟糕，米达麦亚只觉得内部火热不堪，空虚感占据了他的一切，手指进出的动作愈发粗暴，对着屏幕喊伴侣的名字。

“奥斯卡……快帮我”

“真可惜，那地方只有我能碰，把手拿出来。”异色瞳闪动了一下，这样命令着。“你要知道，你自己也不能碰那个地方，那儿的贞洁只能是我的。”他难得直接开口对米达麦说出这样的话语，像是雄鹰露出凶狠的目光，身下的床垫受到压迫发出“咯吱”的声音，令人想起每次做爱时他们那张柔软的大床。而他身下的人会承受这种粗犷的律动，用隐秘的腔体完全地迎接高潮，彻底地沦为自己的所有物。

他们几乎是同时攀上顶峰，高潮余韵过去，躺在床上气喘吁吁地看着对方。不知道这能不能多少给他的易感期带来一点缓解，米达麦亚想要发问，在确认伴侣并不会受生理的驱使去找其他人度过一夜之后，他反而担心起其他的事情来。罗严塔尔突然笑了，他很少展露这样的笑容，也许只有和爱相关的字眼，才能让他如此开心吧。“那么，你早点休息吧，明天不是还要上班吗？我也要睡了，累死了！”从高潮的余韵中缓过来，想到自己分开大腿做了些什么，纵使是平日里一往无前的疾风之狼也想要退缩，手忙脚乱地想要关闭视频画面。

“说晚安之前，请你不要忘记我们的约定，把利息一并还上的，希望您能做个好梦。”说完，金银妖瞳就切断了通讯视频。米达麦亚看着屏幕发呆，什么约定？他百思不得其解。还是算了，等他回来就知道了。懒得收拾满身的黏腻，他现在累得眼皮都快睁不开了，现在最应该做的，是想着彼此，做一个有关于他的好梦吧。

8.

这天，米达麦亚驱车去机场接他的伴侣。他比预定的抵达时间提前了一个小时抵达机场，这是个很奇妙的体验，过去十年间他们还是挚友，维持着在下班后相约喝几杯聊聊天的关系。那时候也会经常遇到某一方出差的情况，不需要特意提醒，另一方就会默契地安排好出差归来的酒会来接风洗尘，恰逢休假便会到机场迎接。这和之前有什么不同呢，他想，另一个声音告诉他，醒醒啊，渥佛根，挚友可不会激吻或上床，而且你现在也没有安排酒会。现在想来他们之间关系的变化未免太快，和往常只是期待再度畅饮不同，他有一种微妙的，类似妻子迎接远途归来的丈夫那种期待和羞怯感。

搞什么，又不是第一次到机场接他，我是什么十几二十岁的年轻小姑娘吗？米达麦亚扫了一眼在大厅等候的人群，大多数人脸上带着焦急期待的表情，在看到自己迎接的人身影时露出快乐的笑容。他不自觉摸了摸脸，自己也会是这种表情吗？结婚半年的他应该用什么表情去面对这种熟悉又不同的场景呢？今天他特意请了假过来，提交假条时同事们玩味的眼神让他想找个地缝往里头钻，原以为自己已经做足了心理准备，想到马上就要见到小别的伴侣，心情还是忐忑起来。

怎么这么慢？他在机场大厅来回踱步，直到听到一阵轻微的骚动。罗严塔尔拖着行李箱朝他走来，那个好看的男人引起了一阵骚动，不少人用歆羡的眼神看他那双笔直的长腿。有好事者想上前搭讪，却看到那人无名指上的戒指尔后离开。他突然回忆起那晚他说的约定，“我会在众人面前把你吻到腿软的”。不是吧，要变成机场中心了。米达麦亚觉得自己应该要逃跑，但是伴侣径直朝他走来，他无法拒绝这熟悉的身影。

下一刻四周传来一阵惊呼，他被纳入一个温暖厚实的怀抱，一个带着轻微花香味的吻侵入他的口腔。虽然Alpha的易感期已经过去，但是长时间的接触让他已经能够捕捉到那种细不可闻的花香味。至少别在这里啊，他想推开比他高大不少的伴侣，但这显然是无用功。现在他们在喧闹的大厅里，伴侣高挑的身型挡住了阳光，充盈的花香味仿佛将把他们隔离在喧闹之外。在他的拥抱中，这就是另一方美妙的世界。

“你，别，唔……”好不容易被允许呼吸一会儿空气，紧紧勒着自己腰部的双手并没有任何松开的意思。狡猾的舌很快滑进来，和刚刚用力吮吸嘴唇不同，那灵巧的软肉正横扫口腔，磨过每一寸牙床、去追逐企图逃跑的舌。花香味仿佛更浓烈了，米达麦亚被缺氧和幸福压迫着，大脑昏沉沉地接受这个吻。他的伴侣真的在履行约定，而且是连本带息的方式，要在众人面前把他吻到腿软。

混沌中米达麦亚似乎看到一个略显熟悉的身影闪过，一种不好的预感涌上心头，但长吻已经掠夺了他的全部呼吸和思考能力，他踮起的脚尖已经要在缺氧中脱力，只能更用力环着伴侣的腰肢维持平衡。算了，什么事情交给之后去解决吧，他可正和自己的合法伴侣享受这种小别后的甜蜜呢。当然，被禁锢在墙角的时候他有些慌乱，他想起那些约定后面的内容，那些糟糕的淫糜话语在他的脑海里回放，他干巴巴地推拒。

“你不会真的要在什么奇怪的地方做吧？”

罗严塔尔侣露出一个疑惑的眼神，很快反应过来。他的伴侣居然在这种时候把他那天通过屏幕说出来的调情言语当成了真，担心自己真的会拉着他就在附近某个隐秘的隔间来上一场。“放心，我还不会做出这么没品味的事情，要是亲爱的你期待的话，我们也不是不可以试试，不过我建议还是换个地方，比如附近应该有不少酒店。”他把怀里红了脸的伴侣抱得更紧一些，对方还在因为刚才的长吻喘气，这时一声难以捕捉地话语传入耳膜。

“还不是都怪你……”

“是吗？您觉得这种情况应该全赖到我头上来？”罗严塔尔这样拆穿怀中人的害羞，但是并没有任何责怪他的意思。这种意料之外的坦诚和柔顺令他心情极好，拎起倒在地上的行李箱，拉起他依旧红着脸喘气伴侣的手掌，“走吧，我们该回家了。”米达麦亚突然意识到自己又被玩耍了一遭，本来想呛回去，抬头看着他明媚的笑容，却安静地不说话了。

他被拉着手走向停在不远处的车子，那人的温度透过手掌传达过来，他听到自己心脏震耳欲聋的跳动声，想做点什么，那份迟到的礼物应该更快送到他手里才是。“就这么回家，难得的请假，不去点别的地方吗？”他灰色的眸子闪动着，“我是说，你看，我们好久没有在外面喝酒了……”被看过来他用熟悉的场景隐藏慌乱，但鼻梁上冒出的汗出卖了他。

“好啊，那你开车，想去哪儿你决定。”罗严塔尔接下话茬，当然他没有迟钝到读不出里头隐含的意思，干脆给两人找了个台阶下，“但是我有点累了，我们去点安静的地方吧。”

罗严塔尔坐在副驾驶上闭目养神，车载导航为他们显示了附近的旅店。挑选时米达麦亚有些脸红，也不知道这种欲求不满的暗示是怎么在那时候钻入脑海并占据全部思想的，总之他已经把想念全盘托出，也由不得收回了。他决定找一家最近的旅店，但罗严塔尔却指名稍远的一家，说是他出差途中住的连锁酒店，体验很不错。日常在居住旅店都是简单为上的米达麦亚没有多想，很快输入了目的地，导航显示约莫要20分钟的时间到达。

他转过头在伴侣嘴角贴下一个不带欲望的轻吻，“你休息一会，到了叫你。”

9.

等进入房间他才明白伴侣为什么要舍近求远跑到连锁的酒店来了，豪华双人房里的装潢与他那天在视频里瞥见的酒店装潢几乎一模一样，那时候的记忆就串联到了现在。环视了房间，他还发现那天没注意到的角落里，浴室的帘子是可以调节的模式，现在被设置为半透的模样。一想到一会儿大概率要在这里头沐浴，会是什么样的一种光景，这该死的情趣游戏！这家伙是故意的，米达麦亚咬牙切齿地回头，看着那坏家伙把行李箱随意地放到墙角，把一些物品从里头拿出来放在桌子上。

“怎么了？不是你想来这种地方的吗？这家不错吧，连窗帘都一模一样。”罗严塔尔从身后环住他，从腰肢往上抚摸他的身体。“什么，那时候你有通过帘子看什么人吗？”很显然他搞错了话语里的重点，将外头好看的淡蓝色窗帘想成了浴室半透的帘子，羞恼地回头瞪视。然后他厚实的唇就被顺势封住，灵巧的舌头长驱而入，把他的话语全部堵回了喉咙里。

“怎么，你不想和我一块洗澡吗？”听到这样的言论，米达麦亚头也不回地钻进浴室，大声警告道，“我试试水温再给你打个热水泡澡，我没带换洗衣服，你不准进来。”尔后，他又想起来什么似的，探出头补充道，“不准偷看，那个帘子给我拉下来。”他把衣服扔在外头，用手试了试水温，快速地给自己冲了个热水澡。在触碰隐秘地方的时候他犹豫了一下，咬咬牙还是把手指挤入，稍微给自己做了点扩张。既然已经决定要好好接风，那就再努力服务一把也不碍事。

就在他蹲下身试探浴池里水温的时候，忽然听到浴室门开合的声音，在外面等得无聊的人走了进来。这间浴室真的足够大，考虑到如今伴侣成分的增加，浴池也是可以容下两个成年男性一同泡澡的大小。米达麦亚在心里庆幸没被看到自己用手指扩张的场景，躲闪着想去擦干刚才随意冲洗的身子，却被拉回来摁到瓷砖铺设的墙板上。“一起洗吧，顺带帮我洗头发。”

“你不是说要休息的吗？”嘀咕着踏进浴池，米达麦亚把自己埋进舒适的温水里。“那你也快点冲一下，不要磨蹭，水待会冷了会泡感冒的。”他这样催促着，但伴侣显然还打算给他点别的刺激。米达麦亚抬头，正好看到罗严塔尔在慢悠悠地脱衣服，他将上衣的下摆从裤腰里抽出来，一颗颗缓慢地解开纽扣，动作优雅得仿佛他在雕琢一件精致的艺术品。而这种动作对浴池里的人比日常直接面对裸露的场景要刺激的多，毕竟，这是一场来自伴侣的脱衣秀。

米达麦亚本想要移开眼睛，但这光景却让他舍不得移开。罗严塔尔总是穿着得体合身的定制衬衫，缺乏日照的皮肤犹如光滑的瓷砖那样洁白。随着纽扣一颗颗解开，他那健壮的胸膛又展露出来，之下又是沟壑起伏的腹肌形状，剩下一半隐藏在他的裤腰里。不想承认体格上会输给他，但雄性Alpha用身体充分展示基因里饱含的攻击性。罗严塔尔依旧没有说话，他只是嘴角挑起那不可一世的幅度，眉眼往上挑做一个诱惑的眼神，就足够让他的目标臣服了。

“你在期待什么吗？”罗严塔尔突然开口，指腹停留在皮带扣上不做下一步动作，从刚才起他就起了逗弄伴侣的心思，先前在视频通话里他看了一场来自Beta缺乏技术却叫人血脉喷张的表演，而在他的人生字典里，礼尚往来才是优雅之道。很显然，米达麦亚很喜欢这个回礼，疾风之狼正红着脸瞪那可恶的皮带扣，催促他快一点。于是他很乐意地照做，金属皮带扣发出细微的摩擦声，西装裤沿着长腿往下滑，露出低腰底裤黑色的边缘。

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”继续用这种温吞又刻意诱惑的语调吸引他的猎物，米达麦亚却没有心情去抗议了。他只是愣着看伴侣脱下底裤，略带卷曲的耻毛露出来，那很有份量的垂坠物弹出来，赶紧随手拿毛巾挡住脸掩饰自己的失态。然后他听到哗啦啦的水声响起，还没等他做好心里建设，不多时那水声就停了，感觉到水面泛起一阵细微的水波，罗严塔尔已经坐到了浴池的另一侧。

容纳了两个成年男性的浴池被挤得满当，换句话说，现在米达麦亚就是后悔想逃走，也没有任何办法了。他们并不是第一次坦诚相待，做爱到现在无数次早就把害羞扔到不知哪个角落，但是面对这样刻意的撩拨和逗弄，还是叫人脸红心跳。米达麦亚不自觉缩了缩腿，让背部紧贴着浴池边缘，从刚才水流就一直侵扰他做过简单扩张的内壁，他企图通过寻求凉意让自己稍微冷静一点，不要让这个人看到自己太快沉入欲望海洋的模样。

但是这种小动作没有瞒过伴侣的双眼，罗严塔尔提起他一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，把他拉近自己的身体。不要太过分了，米达麦亚想用尽全力推开他，但却无果，于是只能奋力用腿试图踢开他，但很快就两条腿都被拉住，完全控制住了动作。尽管在水里扑腾着，其实他也没多少反抗的意识，所以被完全抓住的时候也没有真的生气，只是好奇伴侣现在接下来会做些什么。

伴侣没有辜负他的期待，低下头亲吻那裸露的脚踝，在那附近用牙齿磨蹭，在那里印下一个淡粉色的吻痕。米达麦亚被吓得整个人差点滑进浴池里头，脚底的瘙痒感像是某种百足的虫，耻感扫过他每一寸皮肤尔后冲上脑门。他舒服得拱起脚背，却没能阻挡伴侣的进一步动作，那一个个的吻不停沿着小腿内侧往上磨，一直吻到膝盖附近。热度在浴室里头不断腾升，他用力克制着自己踢腿的欲望，因为紧张他的身体崩的很紧，带到点水流进入甬道。

“不要这样，快一点，水快冷了，还没给你洗头呢。”他好不容易抓到一点机会，抓起附近被遗忘的花洒发动袭击，照着罗严塔尔的头发打开水。很快他的脚被放开，得以自由的下一瞬他又被拉入一个怀抱。男人散开来的长发被水打湿，黏在他的皮肤上，像是柔软的细丝缠绕将他缠绕起来。他抬起那柔软的长发，用指腹轻轻地按压发尾。

在他想尽快洗完这过长的头发的同时，罗严塔尔的手指并不老实，他揉捏着怀里人的肩膀和上臂，没有亲吻，却玩弄起敏感的腋下。他对伴侣的每一寸肌肤都无比熟悉，五指收拢伸展摩擦那块柔软的肉，激起来一小阵反抗。“不要挠我啊，好痒！”米达麦亚现在恨不得把他这过长的头发削掉，洗头磨去他太长的时间，而这正好让Alpha尽情玩弄他的身体，他还没来得及阻止，抚摸的手指已经到了下腹。

手指挤入的时候带入了更多的水，长时间在浴池里扑腾，水已经有些凉意，这种低于体温过多的液体进入甬道刺激内壁，使得肉穴不自觉地收缩，把吞入的指节往里头带。“你刚刚自己做了扩张吗？”感觉到手指的进入没有受到什么阻碍，下身一片黏人的柔软。“唔……之前视频的时候，好像一不小心按了录屏……然后……”打死他也不会把最近很想念爱侣的话语说出口。

“我现在想快点洗完了，到床上去吧，米达麦亚。”哪怕不在发情期，撩拨Alpha丈夫的欲望这种行为可是相当危险的，他要用行动来证明这种胆大的行为会被狠狠地惩罚。

10.

好不容易从浴池里出来，水已经完全凉掉。他们仔细地擦干对方的身子，抹去头发上湿漉漉的水痕，用细致得如同折磨的手法抚摸对方，感受紧贴着的性器官在这种爱抚下勃起相帖，身下传来同样的热度。尔后他们默契地向后仰，倒在那张柔软的双人大床上。

热烈的亲吻就这么开始了。

Alpha并不在易感期，他的亲吻没带多少那种剧烈的攻击性，却依旧霸道得难以拒绝。淡淡的花香味从唇舌交融的一刻就传入口腔，米达麦亚感觉自己身体在战栗，他的牙关禁不住地微微颤抖，他明白自己现在就是无法反抗的猎物，这种即将被掠夺的兴奋感让他有些恐惧、又忍不住期待。从刚才在浴室里自己做好初步扩张的时候他就想到会有这么一刻，自己被摁在床上亲吻，全身像被棉花包裹一样陷进身下的床垫，而身上熟悉的重量会压制自己。那天夜里在视频里看到的那张可怜的柔软床垫，他就这么想了，幸好那张床垫代替了自己接受那种不得满足的Alpha承重，现在他得以被温柔对待了。

他的思绪越飘越远，被锁骨上一阵疼痛拉回现实，罗严塔尔正在亲吻他的锁骨，啃咬着在这附近留下齿痕。“别咬这里啊，衣服……。”想到每次被这样留下痕迹，隔天上班总是要把领子拉到最高才能遮挡，又会被同事敏锐的眼神捕捉。“不专心可不行，在做爱的时候怎么能想别的呢？”居高临下昭示自己的妒意，Alpha原本想直接拉开身下人的腿，直接冲入在浴池里头就已经紧缠着手指的后穴，但他的易感期已经过去几天。耐心告诉他今天他们还有很多时间，可以慢慢地开发这具身体，不需要太过着急。

他突然把人拉起来，转换了上下位置，米达麦亚被他突然的动作搞懵，不明白突然调换位置的理由。要不要玩点别的，他用眼神示意伴侣把一切交给自己，在性爱上半年前还是个缺乏经验的米达麦亚没多做犹豫。他们结婚这半年以来，自己身体的早就被摸透，Alpha总是能知晓什么时候该抚摸，舔弄哪个部位，在什么时候冲击能让他达到最舒适的状态。他通常不会拒绝新玩法的邀约，反正罗严塔尔不会伤到自己，开发新的快乐能让他们的生活更加和谐，无论是性还是情感。

可是当他被调转身体位置，背对那漂亮的脸庞，不得已直面那根挺翘的阴茎时，还是多少羞耻得想反悔。应该问清楚是什么玩法的，真糟糕，我还没这样给他舔过。他确实没有为对方口交的经历，在性上往往处于被动的一方，另一方面就是强欲的Alpha并不太爱这种欲望被把控着的感觉。日常他最多用手感受这份量不小的阴茎，还没想到有天他必须用唇舌来感受。但很快他的下身感到一阵温暖，伴侣已经含住他勃起的阴茎，这下他无路可退了。

尽管并不在发情期，Alpha的阴茎对于普通的Beta来说还是大了一些。他一边感受着自己的被舌头舔弄，一边企图模仿这种行为。他先是用手握住那根勃发欲望的底端，一点点地向上套弄，浅尝辄止般地用唇碰了碰前端，伸出舌头一下下地扫动。好难，尽管他能听到罗严塔尔因此而发出几声叹息，可是这种幼稚的触碰和伴侣期待的还有很大差距，看着在自己手里变大的阴茎，他咽了咽口水，闭上眼睛决定努力将它含住。

这时候下半身传来一阵剧烈的不适感，罗严塔尔居然把三个手指直接塞进了后穴里头，他扭头恼怒地想呵责这种粗暴的行为，可灰色眼眸里泛着的水光只让他看起来欲求不满，起不到一点威慑的作用。不得不说对方还是过分了解他，三根手指突然的进入很快被内部的软肉全盘接收，与主人下意识的害羞不同，身体诚实地接受了来自伴侣有技巧的侵入。而米达麦亚口中含着阴茎，只能发出含糊的呜咽声。

他竭尽所能地吞咽舔弄着，这根硕物顶着他的上颚，让他的下巴发酸。一开始他毫无要领，慢慢地他开始掌握一些小技巧。用舌头抚平柱身的褶皱，舔弄的节奏完全按着伴侣呼吸的改变调整，对于能让双方快乐的事情，他从来不会吝啬自己去学习探索。但是手指在他内部的敏感带研磨，另一只手玩弄他的阴茎和敏感柔软的会阴，他能感觉快感仿佛过电般一阵阵来袭，双腿不由得打颤，恶劣的Alpha却挺动腰肢，口中的东西差一点捅到他喉咙眼。

这时候喉咙里一阵反酸，他眼角被逼出更多泪水，本想再度回头请求停止这种玩法，却被下一个动作吓得不敢去看。罗严塔尔把手指从已经充分软化润滑的后穴抽出来，内部却纠缠着不想让指节离开。他分开浑圆的臀肉，满意地看着内软肉收缩的模样。几天前透过视频他看不真切，但现在他可以将这光景尽收眼底，“嘴不要停下来，这不是你想要的吗？”他稍微撑起身子，让自己半靠着床头坐起来，恶劣地用舌头贴近那颤抖的臀肉。

“不要，不要舔，啊……”米达麦亚觉得自己马上会因为过分羞耻而一头撞死在床头柜上，狡猾灵巧的舌才放过他的阴茎和会阴，现在连穴口都不放过。能感觉到肉的褶皱在这种舔弄下被抚平，可他嘴里还必须含着坚挺发热的硬物，这东西硬邦邦地堵在他嘴里，完全没有要发泄的迹象。为什么会这么持久，他开始怨恨Alpha这天生的基因了，他们在性上被造物主安排的能够轻松应付Omega漫长又黏腻的发情期，而对Beta来说，承受这一切就是个不轻松的体力活。

就在他苦恼如何同嘴里的东西作斗争时，身后一阵“嗡嗡”的震动声吸引了注意力。用余光瞥到似乎是一个小型的跳蛋，正跳动着堵在入口处试探。“等等，你干什么？”和他本人的意志相左，入口很轻易吞入了震动的小型电动玩具。“刚经过情趣用品店的时候看到的，觉得很适合你，就买来试试。”伴侣这样说着，把震动的跳蛋推到敏感的部位，又扯了扯留在外面链接开关的线，果不其然受到了阻力。“看样子你真的挺喜欢的，这不是吞得很紧吗？”

烦死人了，谁会喜欢啊。他一边努力吞吐着口中的物什，一边在心里咒骂男人的恶趣味，为什么只有我一个人沉迷在欲望里头一样。努力也不是毫无效果，他在口中尝到一点微苦，前端冒出一点湿润的液体，这极大鼓舞了他继续服务的热情。于是他努力让自己忽略那在甬道里快速跳动的玩具，尝试将硬物吸到喉咙的深处。可那玩具此时像极了可恶的小兽，只在敏感地带附近快速地撞击，这让他的腰部塌软，若不是被双手抓着，他早就瘫倒趴在身下人身上了。

“对这个节奏，做得很好。”罗严塔尔却完全无视他已经无力支撑的腰肢，继续指挥他在这场性爱中完全的主导权。只是他的声音也染上了欲望的色彩，比刚才更加的低沉、呼吸也更加粗重，欲望被爱人含在嘴里的感觉已经足够舒服，何况那并不太灵巧的舌还小心地学习舔舐，担心牙齿会不小心磕上脆弱的部位，这在心理上也让他难以把持。他这个倔强又一往无前的爱人，总是能够给他带来无上惊喜，让他彻底栽在那双灰色的眸子里头。

还在剧烈震动的玩具被猛然拔出，与此同时会阴和下腹被用力按压，米达麦亚只觉得浑身一阵脱力，前端射出一股股透明的液体，打在身下人宽阔的胸膛上。可他并不想服输，带着最后一点较劲的想法，不知哪里来的力气，反而把口中的硬物吸住，晃了晃脑袋。一股股热流随之呛得他赶忙放开，他的Alpha把精液留在了他口中。

“抱歉抱歉，把它吐出来吧，你！”自觉行为有些出格，罗严塔尔立刻抽了床头摆放的纸巾想给他擦拭嘴角的液体。但疾风之狼比他更快，也不知道是不是高潮过后的余韵让他脑子不清醒，还是他想掰回一局，他喉咙上下滑动，把口中的液体吞了进去，接着任由伴侣调整了姿势，为他擦干脸颊上残存的。“好腥。”米达麦亚小声埋怨，“下次我不喝了，一点也不好喝。”

一个亲吻落在他的脸颊。

“谁教你尝试喝的，这东西能有好味道才怪了。”

“我又没试过哪里知道，这叫勇于尝试！”

这样无意义的小学生拌嘴大约持续了两三分钟，他们在床上看了看满面红晕的对方，突然都开怀大笑起来。他们很久没有这样了，上一次这样毫无形象的狂笑还是在他们还仅仅是挚友的时候，在喝过不少之后跑到无人的街道上发酒疯，一言不合就把拳头打到对方身上。但这回不一样，结婚半年之后，他们仍然笑着，一丝不挂地躺在对方臂膀里，没有喝酒，却沉醉其中。

罗严塔尔突然翻身下床，不知从哪儿掏出来一个盒子。他小心地打开盒子，里头是一对男式手表，他看上去有些不好意思，鼻头微微发红。“我原本想回家再给你的，不对，原本几天前就应该给你的，至少应该在更加正式的场合，而不是这里，但是……”

但是今夜的氛围实在太好，他想不出能有比这时候更加美妙的情景了。这时候什么浪漫或者蹩脚的情话都不能形容此刻的心情，米达麦亚的心脏剧烈地跳动着。他把投埋进被子里，脸红得像只熟透了的虾，这可比坦诚相见还要让他振奋紧张。这太糟糕了，一向以快出名的自己居然被抢占了送礼物的先机，而且他还该死的喜欢这份礼物。

“罗严塔尔大混蛋。”他捂着被子发出闷闷的声音，“我还以为你忘了呢。”至少在当天，他是真的以为不被重视，以为他们尝试的期限快走到终结。但是这个男人，这个狡猾的捕猎者，还是伸手将他死死地圈进自己的领地，还残忍剥夺了他企图占领主导高地的机会。这叫人，怎么舍得离开他啊。

罗严塔尔还在焦急等待回应，他并不擅长这种事，尽管他交往过无数的情人，每一个都对他调情的功夫赞不绝口，甚至于分手后也留恋他刻意营造的虚假温柔。但是他从来没有真的动情，不擅长也不相信爱情的他在这时候更像一个企图尝试未知事物的小孩，紧张踟蹰又满怀期待。他很早就告诉米达麦亚关于自己家庭的不幸以及他对所谓婚姻的看法，那时候他渴望米达麦亚能够骂他一顿，或者抱住他，但没想到有天他们能够躺在一起，以夫妻的名义坦诚相见，并要他努力表达自己的爱意。

“你真是个混蛋！”米达麦亚把被子掀开，暖黄色的灯光照得他的脸更红了，他翻身在公文包里摸索着，掏出一个蓝色的盒子。“没想到这次被你抢先了，早知道我应该早点拿出来的。”说罢他打开，是两个皮带扣，款式和他们平时爱用的不同。“我实在想不出能送点什么，这种事本来就应该交给你来，害得我还要去问艾芳……”尽管他特意挑了类似的花纹，但总觉得别扭地拿不出手。太过普通了，绝对会被嫌弃的，他无力地想。

“我倒是挺喜欢的，很实用的礼物，没什么不好。”一把将人带到怀里，罗严塔尔揉揉那蜂蜜色的脑袋，“只是下次纪念日这种重要的日子就交给我吧，您只需要当个甩手掌柜就可以了。”于是，在一阵阵低语厮磨中，两个年轻人又纠缠到一块，夜还很长，值得他们好好感受。

至于第二天，当两人戴着同款手表出现在公司，被告知那天在机场拥吻的一幕被隔壁司那为长着小雀斑的青年偶然拍下，然后并不知通过谁传回到这边，立刻成为当日私聊群八卦的头条新闻。米达麦亚红着脸瞪了好几回都得不到回应，气急败坏选择不回家过夜这种事，也就被当成一时的笑话了。

tbc


End file.
